<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24H by hetang_dopamine9595</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377243">24H</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595'>hetang_dopamine9595</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>澈汉 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>24H</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-澈汉-请谨慎观看-<br/>
-没什麽私设也没甚麽剧情-ooc-pwp-<br/>
/</p><p>很痛。<br/>
尹净汉悄悄的往崔胜哲怀里缩了下，咬着牙关忍受浅浅的麻痒和对方的手指形状，喘气的声音在棉被里来回的放大後钻入崔胜哲的耳里。<br/>
奇异的感觉在崔胜哲於他耳边轻轻吐了口气後更甚，他不明白要如何去形容现在正伏在自己身上的男人——危险，但他知道只有对方能够解决他心里的那点痒——於是尹净汉抬起头找准对方的双唇後与他交换气息，雪白的腿勾在那人的腰上。<br/>
无疑是邀请。<br/>
已然明白自己男友在性事上特别害羞的崔胜哲退开後了然的往对方脖颈吻了下，听见尹净汉终於发出难耐的加速喘气後坏心的往他体内的敏感处碰，几乎要哭出来的尹净汉倒抽了口气又把自己往男友怀里送。</p><p>这不是他们第一次做爱了，但很奇妙的是，尹净汉内心的羞耻从未减少过——用白话来解释可能是因为他的眼神太过炙热，无论何时的四目相对都能明确的读出那张狂的占有欲——於是尹净汉总会忍不住用尴尬地笑试图缓颊自己的心跳。<br/>
但在床上他无处可躲，崔胜哲的亲吻足以让他忘记每一次的疼痛，手指藉着润滑液缓缓滑入他体内的时候尹净汉总有莫名的满足感。<br/>
他不明白要怎麽形容这种翻腾的心情——直到他看见正咬着牙隐忍欲望的对方尹净汉才真正找到文字形容，能够亲眼看着对方因为这样细小的动作而失去理智，这件事让他打从心底满足——像是自己终於有了能控制对方的能力，但偶尔也会失算。</p><p>就像这样，崔胜哲今天张着口往他的肩膀咬了一口。<br/>
既痛又酥麻的感觉终於让尹净汉失去控制的张嘴掩不住刺激的呻吟，整身子的感官敏感度似乎都被无限放大，连一点点的抽离都足以让他哭出声音。<br/>
他想拥有他，而尹净汉无意识的说出口後才回神，但他特别会选时间暂停动作的男友此刻正用着好看的眼睛逼着尹净汉与他四目相对。<br/>
「不看我吗？」<br/>
他狼狈的望进对方眼底後，感觉到自己的手被握住，接着是炙热的温度抵着他已经被扩张好的臀缝。<br/>
「不好看吗？」<br/>
崔胜哲垂下的眼睛顿时让尹净汉内心产生自己做错事的错觉，然而就在下一秒对方就托着自己的臀部小心翼翼的挺入，贯穿到底的胀痛感和刺激逼得尹净汉又一声嘤咛。<br/>
「为什麽不看我。」崔胜哲像个吃不到糖的小孩一点一点追问理由，「我不好看吗？」<br/>
他的身体习惯刺激後总在对方退出时悄悄的缩紧，对此似乎很满意的人一点一点的在他最敏感的深处烙下痕迹，还不停的逼问为什麽自己总是不看他，时快时慢的节奏几乎能逼疯尹净汉，而终於忍不住开口回答，带着一半的哭腔和一半无力的喘息——在对方爱抚时就已经释放一次的人体力下降极快，「你太好看了。」<br/>
听到回应的崔胜哲则是暂停了下，半是好笑半是参杂着恶趣味的说。<br/>
「净汉啊，你想看看现在的自己吗，你太好看了。」<br/>
这个提议即便是在空无一人的宿舍也极度危险，明白对方真的可能会抱起自己往镜子走的尹净汉犹豫一秒後决定把自己往对方怀里送，并同时拉高棉被，见此的崔胜哲低低的笑了下，嘴上温柔的给予亲吻，下身加快了速度让心痒的尹净汉释放欲望。<br/>
射精完的人总会舍不得放自己男友退出去，不知从何解释但又极度真实的想法让他无法轻易说出口，但奇妙的是似乎对方也明白自己喜欢再多感受一下炙热的温度而会选择稍作暂停。<br/>
尹净汉喘着气吻上了崔胜哲的双唇，退开後哑着声音说。<br/>
「你太好看了。」<br/>
他可能一辈子都会恨自己没办法把对方藏起来只让自己看见，伸手想要遮住对方阳光的欲望无法缓解，但他的男朋友总是像这样——悄悄的把自己的手摁上他胸口，然後低下头亲吻他的指尖和双唇。</p><p>崔胜哲说，他只想二十四小时，与尹净汉耳鬓厮磨。</p><p>End.<br/>
/<br/>
大概是看完MV後就很想写的一个缓慢性爱。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>